


Special

by ninamazing



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninamazing/pseuds/ninamazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Something was shining, glistening in his eyes but she didn't think it was a tear — she just figured it was the indomitable spark that kept him going, that made him </em>the Doctor<em> instead of anybody else.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> For marble_rose, queen of all brilliant meta.

The Doctor's fingers danced across her hip, like he was sketching the outline of her there, on the soft and spotted skin above the line of her jeans. She liked the way his eyes followed everything his hands were doing, the way he was always totally focused on the moment at hand. On now.

It was important for a time-traveller to have that perspective.

"Why do you think I picked you up, Rose?" he said softly. He still hadn't looked at her.

The blurry specters of her eyelashes fluttered at the edge of her vision when she looked at him. Sometimes, with him, she got so scared she just said what she thought she was supposed to say.

"I dunno," she said lightly, her tongue catching on her bottom row of teeth as she spoke. "You pick up people and travel the universe. 'Swhat you do. Well, people — or aliens."

She'd been brave enough to tell him his life was better with two; she'd yelled at him that he'd wait for her forever while she stayed in the past with her father; but this was different. This was real and there was no one else around. This time she knew she really _wanted_ to stay with him, and if something went a bit wrong she couldn't go back to her old world with a skip and a smile, thinking he was just some bloke who blew up a department store she'd worked at for less than a year.

This time.

He was looking in her eyes.

"Rose," he murmured. Something was shining, glistening in his eyes but she didn't think it was a tear — she just figured it was the indomitable spark that kept him going, that made him _the Doctor_ instead of anybody else. "Today I recorded an emergency program in the TARDIS. For if anything happens to me."

"Is anything going to happen to you?" she asked. It didn't seem like it, now, in his arms.

"Something always will," he answered.

His right hand was big enough to span the space between the curve of her right side and the ridge of her spine, and his left hand was big enough to curl around the back of her blonde head as she leaned into his chest. This moment, wrapped in his leather jacket, she could have sworn he whispered " _You're special_ " just shy of her ear.

With him, though, she could never be sure.


End file.
